Musai-class
In Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX, the backbone of the Principality of Zeon's space fleet is the Musai-class light cruiser. It was the first warship designed to carry mobile suits for the Zeon, and had a "Komusai" landing capsule that could (and often did) carry additional mobile suits. There were several models of the Musai produced during the war. History The original Musai-Class Light Cruiser variant carried five MS-05 Zaku Is or MS-06 Zaku IIs mobile suits and supported them with a battery of three mega particle cannon turrets. This is the version seen most frequently during the One Year War. Earth Federation soldiers referred to this style of carrying as "three in the back and two under the hood." Using the Komusai pod bays to carry operational mobile suits (rather than for their initial purpose of carrying the mobile suits to the surface of the Earth) brought the mobile suit carrying capacity of the Musai up almost to the same standard as the much larger EFSF Pegasus-class assault carrier. The standard Musai had three mobile suit catapults mounted on the upper port, upper starboard and lower faces of its hexagonal mobile suit hangar. Char Aznable commanded a modified Musai I with a helmet-shaped command bridge. Unfortunately, the original Musai-class ships had one major flaw: they lacked any type of Anti-Aircraft/Anti-Mobile Suit defense systems. This flaw would return to haunt the Zeon in the latter half of the One Year War, when the Federal Forces deployed their own Mobile Suits. Towards the end of the One Year War, however, the Musai had to be reorganized, and the Zeon engineers remodeled the three-turret based cruisers into a two-turret model. This was due to the fact that the Zeon forces were mostly now using the far more efficient MS-09R Rick Dom mobile suit. This caused a problem though for the standard Musai model: The Rick Doms were far bulkier, making it impossible to fit three of the units inside the already cramped hangar. By remodeling the hangar and removing one of the mega beam cannon turrets, the hangar could hold two of the new "heavy" type Dom mobile suit units, while the Komusai could hold one of the "heavy" type mobile suits. However, the two turret models could also now hold four "standard" type Zaku IIs. Despite not being able to carry the Rick Dom mobile suits, this didn't cancel the three-turret variant as they still continued service until the end of the war at A Baoa Qu. By U.C. 0087, most of the surviving original Musai-Class Light Cruisers had been upgraded into the Musai Kai-Class Light Cruisers, by the Zeon forces at the mobile asteroid Axis. However, little is known of this upgraded Musai type. It uses the three turret design of the original Musai and the original Komusai shuttle. However, it now mounted two additional single turrets for additional firepower and had better engines. It is unknown how many MS they could carry, but it can easily be said that they were capable of carrying at least five of the new Gaza-C Mobile suits: three in the hangar and two on its Komusai shuttle. Trivia * In Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX, the Musai has only made an internal appearance in Episode 3, which at the time was filmed inside the Federation's ship, the White Base. * The Musai is the best warship to use from the ROBLOX Catalog because it can fit as many as 8 mobile suits (excluding mobile armors), currently holding the Gundam on ROBLOX Record for largest capacitated warship. Category:Principality of Zeon Category:Carriers